Wanna play a game?
by Sinister Outcast
Summary: Starts out as a simple game and ends up being something more... Fiolee One-shot. first story, please give me your honest opinion it would mean a lot.


Fionna and Marshall Lee both lie on their backs in the grassy plains gazing at the stars. In an attempt to get comfortable, Marshall began to place his hands behinde his head and cross his legs. Releasing a relaxed sigh whilst doing so. At that moment the young adventuress on his right props her head onto her elbow in order to face the vampire,

"Hey Marshall?"

The raven haired teen faces her,

"Yeah Fi?"

Fionna smiled at the nickname he called her and continued,

"Do you wanna play a game?"

Marshall had a smile on his face that was in between a smirk and a questioning face,

"May I have details?"

Fionna smiled at his curiosity,

"It's nothing gross or stupid like that, Its just random questions."

Being marshall Lee, he went along with it.

"Alright, let's play."

Fionna smiled and began with her first question. She thought long and hard, deciding which were good questions and wich wern't. She finaly decided on a question she's been dying to ask ever since Marshall sang that song.

"Marshall, why do you hate your mom? If you don't mind me asking."

Marshall sat directly upright and froze in place. his normal relaxed shinig face was now stone cold and expresionless. This made Fionna highly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Marshy, I shouldn't have asked that."

Marshall Lee smiled appologeticaly at the young girl,

"I don't hate my mom."

Fionna looked up from her distraught state and saw Marshall's pale skin shining in the moonlight, ominously staring off into the distance.

"When I was little, she used to sing me to sleep and patch me whenever I scrapped myself up. I loved her as any son would love their mother. Believe it or not, I was kind of a momma's boy and this might sound kinda corny and lame but, she was one of my best friends, someone I could be real with... next to hambo. We argue a lot but I don't hate her, sometimes I do and at the same time I don't. It's complicated."  
Fionna now scooched herself next to him and had her eyes fixiated on his.

"How is it complicated?"

Marshall snapped back into reality and saw Fionna's little pettite form pressedup against his. her oceanic blue eyes gazing into his own.  
He put on his usual smirk to prove to Fionna that he is alright,

"Ah, Ah, Ah."

he waved a finger in her face,

"That would be wasting a question now wouldn't it? And does little Fi want that?"

he was now using a baby voice on her something that he knew irritated her. She shoved his arm playfully and put on a whiny voice of her own,

"No, I dun want that."

he let out a laugh, loud and lusterous.

"Ok, Ok. now give me another question."

She smiled,

"Alright, If you could be a human again, even for a day. Would you?"

Marshall was again lost in his thoughts,

"You mean to give up all my supernatural everything just to have a taste of normality? To be able to be out in public and not be shuned by everyone I meet and not have the fear of being burned into a pile of ashes? To actually be... 'normal'? To be honest, I want to be normal,  
I want to feel the sun. But most of all, I want to be me and not have people hate me for it."  
Fionna now had an arm on his shoulder and hugged him tight. This caught Marshall off gaurd and he froze in place. He has never had this kind of contact with anyone in over 500 years. And he was..., well to be honest, he didn't know how to feel. But he soon hugged back, and he hugged just as tight.  
From his shirt he heard Fionna's muffled voice,

"Marshy, no one hates you. And even If they do, they just don't know how flippin' mathmatical you are."

They then both released their grip on each other and laid back down on the fresh dew covered grass.

"Hey Marsh, can I ask you something?"

Marshall blew his raven locks off of his face and smirked,

"You've been asking me questions all night. Just Kidding, what's up?"

Fionna began to fidget with her fingers and blushed a slight pink,

"promise you won't laugh at me?"

Marshall seemed more intrigued,

"All depends on what you're about to say... but I promise."

Fionna inhaled, deep and long.

"Do you like me?"

Marshall looked at her with bewilderment,

"Of course I like you Fi! Why houldn't I? You're My Best friend!"

Fionna was still blushing,

"No, not like that kind of like. I mean, 'like like'. Like, more than a friend."

Now It was his turn to be blushing. He could already feel the color burning into his cheeks. Marsall began to fell extremly awkward. He has always loved Fionna, and he always will but, this was all happening so fast.  
And it was then when he saw the sun rising, rays peeking right over Fionna's shoulder, fearing for his life Marshall began to stand up,

"Fionna, I'm sorry. I have to go."

Fionna had not seen the sun yet, so she assumed that she made Marshall leave because of that one question. Her face began to burn and she felt her heart being drained dry of all hope she had of him liking her back.  
Marshall Lee cou;d see the hop i her eyes, he felt all her pain, he had hurt her. He had hurt the only person he's ever cared about.  
He Hurt Fionna.  
The sun was now rising higher in the sky and Marshall's skin began to burn. If Marshall left now he could make it home before any real damage was done to his skin.  
Tears were now forming their ways into Fionna's eyes, she would turn around quickly to wipe them away. Only hoping he would not see her tears.

This all sent Marshall's mind reeling. This was all happening so fast and in one place. It was overwhelming, He hurt Fionna so badly he made her cry,  
unintentionaly. The Sun was rising higher by every passing second, and he was slowly being burne to ashes. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.  
He placed his thin gray cold lips ontop of Fionna's soft, plump, pink ones. It wasn't full of passion or lusty need, it was subtle yet hertfelt.  
He cupped her face with both of his hands and pulled away,  
"Yes."

He then flew off in the direction of his house seeking the solitude and confined darkness that awaits within, leaving Fionna on her knees in the middle of the field with a blush of heavy crimson on her cheeks. She placed a gentle hand on her lips where Marshall had kissed her,  
"Game over." 


End file.
